homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
060416-Things Could be Better
CAG RIGHT NOW opened memo on board LORCANSGHOSTROOM. CURRENT teasingAsperity CTA RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CTA: She leads him into her room. Various things are scattered on the floor, though there appears to be an effort to put things back where they belong. CAG: Eribus sits down where he can, looking around. "So... This is where your ghost has been hanging out.." CTA: Lorcan laughs a little and sits down next to him. She looks a little strained. CAG: "What's wrong?" CTA: "Everything is wrong, Eribus!" CAG: Eribus looks slightly taken aback, stealing his gaze away from Lorcan. CTA: "I can't believe Aaisha would do this even if...." She stops. "Why would she let you do this. Why would she risk your lives for HIM?!" CAG: "We need him to live so we can have a better chance to succeed" CTA: "He deserves what Libby offered me in the first place... not this clusterfuck." CAG: "Well now he has trial and tribulation to conquer... Let him carve his path" CTA: "could've had him in the void. Then none of this would've happened." CAG: "Its the past now Lorcan.. Besides, there is the future to hold" CTA: She leans against him. "I could've prevented this in the first place. This was what I died for, originally." CAG: "No, you died to hopefully keep me living, and away from that bad future that Bothwell had proposed.." He sulks, keeping his eyes to the room instead of Lorcan. CTA: "I died to prevent Nyarla from hopefully fucking up again like that. But look where that got us." CAG: "This is fine" CTA: "Eribus." CAG: "This is all fine, at least the Oracle has given me access around, I'm not confined or anything.." CTA: "Count your blessings that Libby likes you." CAG: "I haven't done anything to insult her or anything against her, unlike you and Nyarla" CTA: "I stole a couple of books. Once. Haven't done anything else since then, which is how I got out this last time." She frowns at him. CAG: "I'm only saying that I believe the Oracle.. Libby, has a fair opinion of me... I think I am okay here" CTA: She turns her head to look at him. "Then what's with the sour face." CAG: "I.. I don't know... I guess it may still be weird that.. That you are dead, but then, right here?" Eribus looks at the ground, fiddling his hands. "Its still kinda weird I guess..." CTA: "Eribus please." She puts her hands against her face, pulling her knees up to her chest. "I've already been through this... There's nothing weird about it anymore. I'm dead, yes. I'm still a solid object." CAG: "I... I know, but its weird to think its a dead you here and... And the living you back at my hive.." CTA: "Twice the fun?" CAG: "... Wha-?" CTA: She blushes purple. "............nothing." CAG: "..... Lorcan..?" CTA: "NOTHING." CAG: Eribus straightens out his legs, before getting out his husktop, it glimmering in the available light, before sets forth to typing. "So... Have you anything to tell me? The last I saw of you was when I cleaned you up and you fell asleep... Did anything happen in that meantime?" CTA: "Meira gave me her handle to give to you. I didn't mean to fall asleep.... But I talked to Nyarla again." CAG: "Meira... Which handmaiden is that?" Eribus is visibly on pesterchum, olive text alongside that of mustard yellow. "... What did you talk to Nyarla about?" CTA: "The one without eyes." She looks away from his husktop to give him some privacy. "About him being stupid. And getting himself killed again. I got to find out the fun way." CTA: Lorcan lifts her bangs again, showing off a lovely new purple bruise. CAG: "Oh dear... How did you manage that?" CTA: "Got frustrated. Hit my head on the door..... on purpose." CAG: Eribus slips on one of his padded gloves, lightly pressing his hand onto the bruise. "Can you even feel pain as.. As being dead and all?" CTA: "To the best of my knowledge.... Yes." She doesn't wince when he touches her head. CAG: Eribus takes his hand off of her head, before laying it around her neck and onto her shoulder CAG: "Well, certainly I am happy to have you here with myself, thats an ammenity I'm happy for" CTA: Lorcan leans into his arm. "I'm really glad you're here even if the circumstances are less than.... ideal...." CAG: "Less than ideal, yes... But better than alternatives present" CTA: "I don't disagree." CAG: "Well, I guess we are in agreement then.." Eribus goes in for a kiss, hesitant, before deciding to fimly plant a kiss. CTA: She's clearly taken by surprise, given she squeaks, but doesn't pull away. CTA: Or punch. Category:Eribus Category:Lorcan